the_twilight_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Important events 1347 BC *Jeffrey is born in Prague, he was turned into a vampire 23 years later *Jeffrey meets Merle and his old sister Morrisey who are already been turned into vampiers, Jeffrey falls in love with Morrisey *Prague Coven is created Around 1350 BC Marcus is born in Greece, he was turned into a vampire 19 years later Before 1300 BC Caius is born in Greece Around 1300 BC Aro is born in Greece Around 1280 BC Aro was turned into a vampire. He later finds Marcus, and he persuades him to join him Between 1200 and 1100 BC The Volturi coven was founded in Greece by Aro and Marcus, they were later joined by Caius and his wife Athenodora. Later, Aro transformed his sister Didyme into a vampire, and she and Marcus eventually fell in love. Marcus and Didyme soon felt a desire to leave the Volturi, but Aro, wanting Marcus to stay, killed his sister and with the power of a fellow coven member Chelsea, made sure he did 500 AD Volturi vs. the Romanian coven, the Volturi were victorious and they gained control over all the vampires in the world Around 800 AD Jane and Alec are turned into vampires by Aro after almost being burned at stake by angry villagers claiming them to be witches. They then joined the Volturi as the coven's most prized members Around 1000 AD *Kate, Tanya, and Irina are turned into vampires by Sasha in Slovakia, they then created the Denali coven. Later, Sasha created a immortal child named Vasilii which resulted in the death of her and the child *Brice falls in love with Tanya *Emmett Ulysses Pace is born in England *Stephanie Liepinsh, Taylor Liepinsh, Madelyn Liepinsh and Ingrid Janiyah Liepinsh are called the four sisters by Jeffrey *Merle marries Stephanie Liepinsh *Stephanie Liepinsh and her sisters join Prague Coven 1132 *Johannan Juhász is born *Carter Cohen I is born *Shemar Jones is born *Nicholas Alcala III is born *Nicholas's older brother Emiliano Alcala is turned into a vampire *Cayla Bertrand and Conrad Kenyon Bertrand II are born *Gael Houston Watson, Sr is born *Trenton Mata is born 1173 *Jefferson Ari Alcala is born *Urias Alcala is born *Dominique Alcala is born *Darren Fenech is born *Marisol García is born *Vincent Elias García is born *Cecilia Mata is born 1175 *Nora Mata is born *Timon Lopez is born 1176 *Nicholas Alcala III dies *Jeshiah Grech is born 1541 *Terrance Pack is created *Terrance Piccard becomes the alpha *Nathanael Oscar Beltran I joins Terrance Pack 1543 *Nikolas Clayton Joseph joins the pack *Evan Kwiatkowski joins the pack after his younger sister Rosa Delaney Kwiatkowski is kidnapped by Julie Martins who is the new member of Volturi *Micah Ross is born *Evan is the first to imprint on Iliana Mancini *Evan's younger sister Araceli Rayna Kwiatkowski is born *Charlie Gray is born 1544 *Gisselle Silva is born London England *Joan Cayden Mancini is born London England *Ryutaro Asajima is born in japan *Nayoko Jun Asajima is born in japan *Chaz Navarra joins Terrance Pack *Andrew Price joins Terrance Pack 1545 *Madeline Maggie Peeters is turned into a vampire 1546 1547 *Zachery Sheffield is married to Katherine Nelson *Keenan Gunter is born *Alice Lewis is born *Ann Mitchell gets married to Clifton Black 1549 *Katherine Nelson gives birth to triplets one boy Jonathan Jaylon Sheffield and to girls Valentina Sheffield and Kaliyah Sheffield *Christy Vitols gives birth to a son Leonel Vitols after her husband left her for Devon Berzinsh *Amelia Brown is born to Ruben Brown and Brenda Brown, she is the younger sister of Delaney Brown, Tess Kyla Brown, Myles Brown and Aisha Brown *Aisha Brown dies *Malakai Evan Sliver is born 1550s *Victoria is born in England *Omar Liepinsh is born in Mountlake Terrace, Washington *Maximo Alcala is born in Darrington, Washington *Keanu Crowninshield is born in Darrington, Washington *Akikazu Ishiki is born in Tokyo Japan 1552 *Caiden Sliver is born and is the younger brother of Malakai Evan Sliver 1640 Carlisle Cullen is born in London, England 1663 *Carlisle is turned into a vampire *Cara Silver is born and is the cousin of Malakai Evan Sliver and Caiden Sliver *Easton Lange is turned into a vampire and has the gift Fire Empowerment *Vicente Uley born in La Push, Washington *Javen Uley is born in La Push, Washington *Ayanna Green is born in La Push, Washington *Nadia Green is born in La Push, Washington *Carter Green, Sr is born in La Push, Washington 1700s *Carlisle stays with the Volturi for a short time *Magdalena Karissa Covenclaw is born *Davian Leafdream is born *Carlos Wilson gets killed by Ahmad Dunlap *Luis Nikolas Inglis is born *Corey Adams is born *Coralie Ferrara gets married to Derick Pierce Grey *Carter Green, Sr marries Angela Turner 1703 *Steven Green is born in Northwest Stanwood, Washington *Rigoberto Devin Green is born in Northwest Stanwood, Washington *Tyshawn Zane Green I is born in Northwest Stanwood, Washington *Gisselle Green is born in La Push, Washington *Carter Green, Jr is born in La Push, Washington *Isabela Uley is born in La Push, Washington 1720 *Soren Black marries Isabela Uley *Reed Black is born in La Push, Washington *Anna Green is born in La Push, Washington *Sara Jade Green is born in Sappho, Washington *Derick Green is born in La Push, Washington 1829 *Carolyn Inglis is born *Vernon Cyrus Farkas passes away leaving his son Manuel Mauricio Farkas to take over his Pack *Manuel Mauricio Farkas takes over his father's pack *Manuel Mauricio Farkas meets Gloria Thompson 1831 *Brandon Grey is born in Darrington, Washington *John Keyshawn Heikkinen is born in Darrington, Washington *Adrianna Lopez is born in Lake Stevens, Washington 1835 *Ernest Inglis is born * 1841 *Patricia Van is born along with her brother Arnold Van and her sister Leanne Juliet Van *Fausto Farr is turned into a vampire by Carlisle for Carlisle's sister Linda Cullen *Linda Cullen and Fausto Farr get married and created they on coven Farr Coven *Caitlin Alysa Kimura is born in Snohomish County, Washington *Ryan Huáng comes over to america to start a new life where he is met by Marilyn Gray whom he later marries *Marilyn Gray is pregnant with her's and Ryan's first child *Jefferson Musgrove phases into a wolf *Jefferson Pack is created *Heath Hensley joins Jefferson Pack *Columbus Soriano III joins Jefferson Pack *Norma White is imprinted on by Heath Hensley *Branden Mayr joins Jefferson Pack *Hipolito Hynes joins Jefferson Pack *Roy King joins Farr Coven *Anissa Brenna Bauer joins Farr Coven 1844 *Jasper Hale is born in Houston, Texas as Jasper Whitlock *Daniel Shelton and Jimmy Meyer are born in Bell Hill, Washington *Emmett Phillips and Elizabeth Thompson get married *Michelle Hernandez is turned into a vampire by Ezequiel Greenberg who later becomes her husband after he saved her from death *Quintin Quinlan VI is born to Quintin Quinlan V and Joyce Carter *Carol Hale is born she is the younger sister to jasper *Larry Abbot phased into a wolf after Marianne Kilmer 1863 Jasper is turned into a vampire by Maria, he later commanded her Mexican Coven army in the Southern vampire wars 1895 Esme Cullen is born in Columbus, Ohio as Esme Anne Platt 1901 *Alice Cullen is born in Biloxi, Mississippi as Mary Alice Brandon *June 20- Edward Cullen is born in Chicago, Illinois as Edward Anthony Masen Jr 1908 *Debbie Odette York is born in Waterville, Washington *Ralph Steve Mitchell is born in Manchester England *Merclin Javier Mitchell gets married to Lia Trilby Romano *Lia's younger brother Vittorio Geronimo Romano is born *Amani Julie Lakatos is born in isle of harris, Scotland *Aron Braeden Lakatos is born in isle of harris, Scotland 1909 *Aurora Lakatos is born in Vancouver, Washington *Naomi Kaminski is born in Vancouver, Washington *Javier Jovanni Paulauskas III is born in Vancouver, Washington 1911 *Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen first meet at a hospital after Esme broke her leg *Cynthia Romano is born in verona italy *Quinn Lakatos is born in Westwood Highlands, San Francisco *Gaven Lakatos is born in Nespelem, Washington *Sullivan Demir is born in Nespelem, Washington *Luna Avraham is born in Nespelem, Washington 1915 *Emmett Cullen is born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee as Emmett McCarty *Rosalie Hale is born in Rochester, New York 1917 Esme, age 22, marries Charles Evenson, he was very abusive towards her in marriage 1918 In September, Edward is turned into vampire by Carlisle, they later created the Olympic Coven 1919 *Alice, because of her future-seeing abilities, was put in a mental asylum by her father *Esme, pregnant with a child, flees Charles and his abusiveness 1920 Alice is turned into a vampire while in the asylum 1921 Esme, gives birth to three children two boys and one girl, but one of her son dies of lung fever two days later. She then attempted a suicide, but failed. Carlisle found her in the hospital, and turned her into vampire, and she joined the Olympic Coven. 1933 In April, Rosalie Hale is turned into a vampire and joins the Olympic Coven 1935 Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale first meet while he was being mauled by a bear, Rosalie takes Emmett to Carlisle and he is turned into a vampire 1936 The making of the Treaty between the Cullen's and the Quileute tribe 1948 Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale find each other in a diner in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. On the 3rd of march Alexandra Swan is born to Geoffrey Swan I and Helen Swan, she is the older sister of Charlie Swan, Geoffrey Swan, Jr, Pamela Swan, Sarahi Mikayla Swan and Howard Swan. 1950 Alice and Jasper join the Olympic Coven 1952 Sarahi Mikayla Swan got married on the 11th of July to Jordon Abrahamson V. On the 24th of September Alexandra Swan at the age of 17 passed away from brain cancer. 1964 *Birth of Charlie Swan in Forks, Washington *Birth of Jordon Abrahamson VI, Douglas Nehemiah Abrahamson and Molly Abrahamson in Jamestown, Washington *On the 20th of May, Leland Underwood phased into a wolf *Xavier Underwood, Juliana Underwood and Alondra Underwood are born and are the cousins to Leland *Leland imprints on Alayna Yakovlev 1987 *On the 11th of January, Kourtney Nichole Piotrowski, Devan Nikhil Friedman and Kaiden Heriberto Fujiwara *On the 1st of January, Underwood Pack is created *On the 12th of January, Noah Horsegrove was born in Bakersfield, California *On the 18th of January, Noah and his family moved to Elk Plain, Washington *On the 13th of September, Bella Swan was born in Forks, Washington 1988 *Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer They divorced in March *On the 20th of June Charlie Swan and Renee remarried. *On 13th of September, around Bella's birthday Renee Dwyer was pregnant with Charlie's seconded child. *On the 12th of October Renee tells Charlie that they are having twins and tell Bella that she is going to be a big sister. *On August, 21 Jason Black was born in London, England *On September, 23rd Gilberto Aquino was born in La Push, Washington 1990 *On the 14th of January, Jacob Black was born in La Push, Washington. During his childhood, he befriends Bella Swan. *Paul Lahote (Laura Clarke Version) is born in Tacoma, Washington *On the 11th of May Nathan Marshall, Embry Call, Wallace Damon-Cowles, Travis McPherson and Timothy Rogers are born in Elk Plain, Washington, La Push, Washington, Yarrow Point, Washington, Aogashima, Tokyo. *On the 18 of May Zababa Forge and Abigail Hunt are born in Santa fe New Mexico and London England *Remington Kinney is born to Israel Kinney and Keira Kinney *Caleb Lince was born in La Push, Washington on the January the 5th *Caleb's grandmother dies of cancer on the 18th of march and later his grandfather dies *On January the 15th Estevan Amariles and Nathalie Savanah Amariles are born to Elisa Amariles and Jay Amariles 1991 *Samantha Castro is born in Glasgow scotland on the 19th of may *Castellanos Pack is created after Roland Travon Castellanos phased and became the alpha *Davion Fekete was born in valencia Spain 2004 Sam Uley creates the Uley pack 2005 *January- Bella and Edward first meet *March 16- The Cullens vs. James, resulting in the death of James *The Cullen's later moved to Ithaca after the incident on Bella's birthday where she is injured by accident *May 19- Jared Cameron phases and joins the Uley Pack *May 26- Paul Lahote (Laura Clarke Version) phases and joins the Uley Pack *July 25- Embry Call phased and later joins the Uley Pack *July 28- Quinn Swan phased and later joins the Uley Pack 2006 *Febuary- Jacob Black turns in to a Shape-shifter *March- The Cullens return to Forks, and Bella decides to become a vampire *June 13- Edward asks Bella to marry him *June 14- Paul Lahote imprints on Alex Swan *June 15- The Cullen's vs. the Seattle newborn army, resulting in the death of Victoria and many newborns including Bree Tanner *August 13- Edward and Bella are married *September- Jacob forms the Black pack with him being the Alpha *September 11- Renesmee Cullen is born, and Bella is turned into a vampire *Jacob imprints Renesmee *November- Irina, informs the Volturi of Renesmee, she was misled to believe she was a immortal child *December 31- Volturi confrontation 2007 *On January 1st, Bella opens her mind to Edward for the first time *Zababa Forge comes to forks for help. *Zababa Forge phases in front of the wolves and vampires. *John Forge the younger brother of Zababa Forge phases and becomes the beta *The Forge Pack is created by Zababa Forge and John Forge. *Later they met Brayan Kelly along with his grandson Drake Iain *On May 20th, Drake Iain phases and becomes Third-in-command of the pack *John Forge imprints on Annie Kidwell. *Zababa Forge imprints on Genevieve Cullen *Morse Griffin Forge phases and joins the Forge Pack *Morse Griffin Forge imprints on Drakes older sister Alyssa Iain *Calamus Foster phases and joins the Uley Pack *Calamus Foster imprints on Susanna Grace Soares *Bella Swan, Quinn and Alex's cousin's Micaela Swan, Nickolas Swan, Gaige Jack Swan, Madeline Mészáros, Joaquin Vaughn Mészáros and Eric Lukas Fiala come over to stay *Micaela Swan fall's in love with Edward's half-brother Luciano Cullen *Joan and Nickolas Swan both phase into there wolf forms and chose to create they own pack Mészáros Pack *Joaquin Vaughn Mészáros becomes the alpha and Nickolas is made beta of the Pack *Ankhesenaten Fodor moves to forks after her parents split up and chose to live with her mother along with her younger siblings and her mother's new boyfriend Cannon Pamplona III. *Jadyn Kurt Mertens phases and joins Joaquin Pack and he is chosen to be third in command *Jadon Ivanov, Asher Reagan Robertson, Richard Booth, Artemas Liepinsh, Israel Emmanuel Maeda and Trevor Yamamoto all phase and join Mészáros Pack 2008 *Patrick Zhu is made into a vampire by Donna Paramo *Didyme is brought back from the dead by Isabel Dominguez who can use Resurrection Category:Events